


bathroom club

by rideorparadise



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rideorparadise/pseuds/rideorparadise
Summary: They go clubbing. Well, kind of.
Relationships: Colt Kaneko (Ride or Die)/Original Character(s), Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)





	bathroom club

Her frozen lips ran the extension of his thighs, leaving goosebumps at its wake. Her ass was still tingly from where his hands connected with her skin, pink. Pussy throbbing with desire.

Her swollen lips teased at the tip of his cock, the sensation sending him over the edge.

The music reverberating through the walls of the club bathroom. They didn’t care at all about the exposition, if so made them the more willing.

His hands full with her locks, hair soft between his fingers as he pulled her head forward around him. The half chocking and moan sound taking control over his senses as he came inside her mouth.

She swallowed it, licking her lips. “We need to do that more often.”

“We sure do, sweetheart,” he said before kissing her again.


End file.
